Boredom Makes a Good Fic
by Lady Kali' Barton
Summary: Can you get high of laughing gas? Well I doubt it but... Any-way I'm back with a new fic! Hope it's funny! Do you like the title? It took me an hour to think of it! Not! The fic is PG for slight swearing but's fine other than that! Enjoy!


Hi again

Hi again! It's me Red Red Rose or Karma back with another fic for ya!

Kismet +Eli: Us too!

Me: Darn I was hoping you guys wouldn't find me!

Eli: You can't escape us!

Kismet: Yeah! *evil laugh* Hahahahaha! 

Me+ Eli: Okkkaaaayyy….

Kismet: *sweatdrop* Sorry 'bout that to much laughing gas…..

Me: Laughing gas?

Eli: You don't wanna know.

Me: Why did I create insane people? Okay with that weird and disturbing question in mind let's get on with the fic shall we?

Kismet+ Eli: Yeah let's.

Disclaimers: I don't own the G-boys. You know 'G-boys' is a weird name ain't it? G-string, G-boys? Get it? Haha hehe….I made a joke. I think.

Kismet: A corny one but a joke at that.

Eli: A corny, lame, stupid one you mean.

Me: You guys are askin' for it badly. *grabs broad sword and swings it wildly at them* Now do you two have any-thing else to say?

Kismet+ Eli: *backing away* No no we're done.

Me: *smirking smugly* Good now on with the fic.

Boredom Makes a Good Fic by Red Red Rose

**in one of her fav rooms in her secret lair Rose aka Karma is trying to come up with a fic when….

"I give up!" she said banging her head on the desk were her laptop sat. She couldn't think of any good fic to write. "Why, why, why!?" she cried out.

"Why what?" Eli said coming into the room.

"I can't think of shit and it's driving me mad!" she screamed at him.

"Alright," he said backing away from her. "Don't take your anger out on me!"

Suddenly Rose's eyes light up and a evil twisted smile appears on her face.

Eli rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do to them now?"

Rose put on a innocent face. "Oh nothing too horrible." Then added, "Maybe." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Eli rolled his eyes again and turned to leave her to her 'evil' work. "I pity those poor helpless souls. Not!" He exited her room laughing.

Rose raised her eye-brow slightly and turned back to the screen. 'I wonder what they're up to right now?' she pondered. 'Let's find out!' And she was suddenly in Quatre's mansion were the boys lived. She looked around the living room. 'Wonder were is every-one.' Suddenly she her footsteps coming in her direction. 'Oh no I don't wanna be discovered yet!' she thought franticly looking around for a hiding place. 'Aha!' She dove quickly behind the sofa chair and peeped a look at who it was. She saw Trowa in his..(hmm what should it be? Regular out-fit? Naw…hmm…yes I know!) boxers and a t-shirt. 'Hmmm must be a relaxed kinda day. Are those from Old Navy?'she thought trying to take a closer look. Trowa comes in and turns the big screen tv on and flips the channel. 'This is soooo boring,' she thinks. A evil thought comes into mind then a tank of fast acting laughing gas appears beside her.

*grins evilly* 'Let's livin' things up shall we?' she thinks and slowly turns the knob of the tank letting the laughing gas seep out. 'Better get out of here or else I'll be caught laughing my-self.' She disappears leaving a un-suspecting Trowa a very, very 'funny' surprise(I made another joke! Kismet: *sarcastic tone*Wow I can't believe it. Me: Shut up.).

**two minutes later…..

Quatre walks in the living room to find Trowa sitting there laughing like a mad man.

"Trowa what's the matter with you?" he asked. 'Trowa isn't the type to laugh at jokes so why is he laughing?' he puzzled.

Trowa tried to answer but couldn't stop laughing. He gave Quatre a pleading look.

"What's going on?" Duo asked coming into the room. "What's so funny?" he asked when he saw Trowa laughing.

"I don't know Duo." He gave Trowa a worried look. He was about to say more when he laughed. He cleared his throat and tried again but laughed harder.

Duo gave them weird looks. "Why are you…" But before he could finish he began to laugh(hey I told you it was _fast_ action laughing gas). And laugh, and laugh and (Kismet: Okay they get the picture! Enough 'and laugh's okay? Good.) laugh. All of them were on the floor laughing hard clutching their sides.Heero suddenly walked in and gave them all death glares. They laughed harder when he did. Heero raised his eye-brows. Then he sniffed the air. 'Laughing gas?' he puzzled. He stepped over Quatre and looked behind the sofa chair. He picked up the tank and read the label. "Fast action laughing gas?" He turned the knob stopping the gas from coming out. "Who put this here?" he asked pointing to the tank. Duo, who was gasping for air, was the first to speak. 

"I don't know I just came in here a second ago."

Quatre was the next to speak. "Yeah I only came in here to see why Trowa was laughing."

"It wasn't me." Trowa said.

"Then who was it?" They all gave Quatre puzzled looks. They shrugged and went back to what they were doing before.

** back at the lair….

Rose was bored again. "Why can't I think of some-thing!" She thought back to the laughing gas. 'I wonder(there's a lot of wondering in this fic, no?) if they found that laughing gas.' She disappeared and reappear(ta da!) at the mansion in the living room where Trowa (now dressed) sat. "S'up Trowa?"

"Oh hi. Nothing." Then asked, "Gotta new fic?" 

She was about to scream. 'Nothing!?' 'What does he mean nothing!?' 'Does he know I put the laughing gas behind the sofa chair(don don don the plot thickens. Wait is there a plot? Never mind.)?' Her mind raced with thoughts. "No I'm just bored."

"Cool." He said nonchalantly.

"Where's the rest?"

"Quatre's listening to music, Heero's on the internet, and Duo's well is some where."

"Oh. Are you sure nothing out of the ordinary happen?"

"Well some-one put laughing gas behind the chair." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you so interested on what happened today?"

She puts on her best innocent look. "Oh no reason.", she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah right." He gives her a suspicious look.

"What?"

"Don't even try it. It was you, wasn't it?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I'm not!"  
  


"Liar."

"Fine! I did it!"

"Knew it." He goes back to watching tv.

"That's it? You're not going to tell the others?" she says in disbelief.

"No. Why should I?"

"I always knew I liked you more! Just for that you get to be the star of my next fic!"

"Cool."

"I got a idea! Finally! And all thanks to you!" She glomps him.

"You're welcome. Now get off me!"

* sweat drop* "Sorry. I'm going to go and write now! Bye!" She disappears.

"Well I did my good deed for today." He sighs and sits back to watch tv.

~~The End (or is it)~~

Well how was it?

Kismet: I thought it was dry.

Eli: That's because you weren't in it.

Kismet: True true.

Me: _I_ thought it was funny!

Kismet: That's because you wrote it!

Me: SO!

Kismet: And why was it so long? Sheesh if it was any longer I think you would need another page!

Me: I personally like long chapters! Long live long chapters! I hate short chapters. See longer chapters equal less chapters, nes pa?

Eli: Yeah she's got a point.

Me: Well I'm going now! See ya and don't forget to review!


End file.
